


DeltaOne

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Bathtubs, Butt Plugs, Camboy Derek Hale, Identity Reveal, M/M, Masturbation, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Channel Category: Sensual Play--exploring the softer side of things, where our playmates engage with their sweeter side.Ten or twelve channels pop up, most of which seem to be ran by feminine looking people. Stiles skims through each one. He likes the woman with the cat ear headband who slowly strips off her clothes. But he keeps looking, until he lands on what looks like the only overly masculine passing person in the category.DeltaOneidentifies as male and is 24.





	DeltaOne

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Green and Lavenderlotion for the cheerleading and help with rating! <3

Stilinski swivels in his chair to face Argent once he’s finished the flight simulation on his comm, self-satisfied smirk on his lips. “That’s why they call me Starfox.” 

 

At least Argent doesn't seem impressed. She rolls her eyes, clearly fighting a smile. “Who is  _ 'they’ _ and, no one calls you that.” 

 

Derek silently scoffs, trying to focus on his own simulation. Stilinski isn’t going to beat his score today. 

 

***

 

Once he's sure his privacy is secure later that day, Derek tugs on one of his favorite sweaters as he walks over to his desk and comm screen. He's cutting it close, but he logs in and opens up his scheduled live session. 

 

A handful of names are already active on his chat session, and as soon as Derek’s stream connects he gets  _ ping _ after  _ ping _ of greetings. 

 

Derek braces his arms on the desk, smiling shyly. He can feel his cheeks warm the way they always do when he first logs on. Every time he faces people gushing their excitement at seeing him, Derek is amazed. He's better about accepting compliments and encouragement now than when he first started six months ago, but Derek is still affected. 

 

“Hi,” he squats down, resting his chin on his folded arms so only his face is visible. The shift in movement makes his breath catch and his body clench. “Today is my six month anniversary on here.” 

 

Congratulations are sent to him. Most of his regulars noting that they can't believe it's already been that long. Derek grins with a nod. 

 

“So I thought I would do a little something different to mark the occasion.” He stands back up, biting at his bottom lip, and takes a step back so his torso and thighs are in the frame. He isn't wearing any pants or underwear, just the long sweater he loves. 

 

Turning sideways so more of his back is showing, Derek slowly inches the sweater up. The soft material brushes over his skin as he slides it over his shoulder, head, and arms. Then he's standing naked in front of the comm screen. He drops the sweater onto the floor to speak over his shoulder. 

 

“I'm going to take a nice, warm bath. And you guys can come with me.” He turns back around so he's once again facing the screen. The chat box is scrolling with message after message of excitement and questions. 

 

“I set up a camera in the bathroom for this. And thanks to one of my generous patrons, I have a bath bomb that smells like cinnamon and vanilla.” He walks away, towards the bathroom. When he gets there, he presses the connection button and sees the little red light blinking. 

 

“I can't see what you're saying while I'm in here, but I hope that won't deter you from joining me. It's been a really long day and I need to relax.” Derek stretches, knowing exactly how it makes the muscles over his chest and arms play. 

 

The lighting in his bathroom is dim, only the light over the tub/shower combo powered. He likes the lack of light, even if some of his viewers complain about it. Derek feels bolder when he has the extra layer of protection. He drew the bath a few minutes before logging on, and steam is still curling up from the surface. 

 

He picks up the bath bomb he mentioned, bringing the small orb up to his nose to inhale. “It smells so good. Thank you for buying it for me. You are so nice.” Then he drops it into the water, wishing he'd thought to rig the camera so he could show the water quickly turn shimmery red. 

 

Just before he steps into the bath, Derek licks his lips. His heart is racing. He's excited and nervous. He's been half hard in anticipation for the past hour. Derek turns so he's bent over, hands gripping the edge of the tub. He widens his stance, then reaches back with one hand to spread his ass cheeks apart. 

 

This is one reason he'd liked the idea of separating this portion of the session. It's the first time he's used a plug with anyone else watching or knowing about it. He can only imagine what his viewers are thinking. A hot spike of humiliation and apprehension runs through him at the thought, overriding that though is the way he feels hot and  _ wanted _ . It's easier to push past his initial discomfort when he has concrete proof in the form of typed messages that what he has to offer is enticing. 

 

Derek traces a finger around the edge of the base of the soft silicone plug. When he pushes against it lightly, his cock jerks up, filling with more blood as the plug rubs just shy of his prostate. 

 

When he stands back up, he steps into the tub. He takes his cock in hand and jerks it once, twice slowly. “After I take a little soak, I thought I'd have some play time.”

 

***

 

Stiles should be working on his homework, reading over the files his professors assigned him. But he's been low key turned on since he got out of class today and he's been thinking about jerking off nice and slow for a while. Sitting at his desk, he scrolls through porn site after site. He’s hard in his underwear, but he's refrained from touching himself until he finds exactly what he wants. He’s just not sure what that is, exactly, right now. 

 

Eventually, stiles lands on a cam show site that boasts a large array of tastes. There are hardcore kink ones, xeno ones, masterbation ones, ones featuring couples fucking, but there are also ones called “sensual play” that peeks Stiles interest if only because he doesn’t know what that entails.

 

He fills out information for a free forty-five day trial and gets access to live shows as well as a backlog of recorded ones. The description under the link describes the sensual play category as “exploring the softer side of things, where our playmates engage with their sweeter side.” 

 

“Super descriptive,” Stiles mutters to himself, but he follows the link anyway. 

 

Ten or twelve channels pop up, most of which seem to be ran by feminine looking people. Stiles skims through each one. He likes the woman with the cat ear headband who slowly strips off her clothes. But he keeps looking, until he lands on what looks like the only overly masculine passing person in the category. 

 

Each channel as a photo of the person running it. This one is a profile shot with the person looking down, head tilted slightly. Without their eyes open, it's difficult to get a read on exactly what they look like. Stiles likes the cropped stubble and the sharp jawline though, the neck corded with muscle. He's interested in what this person might be doing with a channel in such a soft category when they look like someone who would fit better in the hardcore kink one, domming the shit out of someone else. 

 

The session is almost over, going by the little progress toggle at the bottom of the screen. He skims the bio of the channel runner.  _ DeltaOne _ identifies as male and is 24. Stiles looks back at the video to see it's set in a bathroom. 

 

“Weird.”

 

But then he sees the guy with a wide chest covered in hair that tapers down to a treasure trail leading to his groin. The guy is lying in the tub, head tilted back with his neck arched. His hand is moving and the suggestive sound of water moving leads Stiles to believe he must be jerking off slowly. 

 

Stiles pulls his eyes from the video feed to the chat screen where he sees several people asking if Delta is going to show them that plug in his pretty ass anytime soon. Some of them want to bathe Delta; some of them want to make him dirty all over again. Stiles gets absorbed in reading the messages for a few seconds, noting some of Delta’s followers are kind of creepy, though most are just really into him. 

 

“Thanks for being patient,” Delta murmurs. His voice carries in the bathroom though it's quiet. It isn't as deep as Stiles had been expecting.

 

Delta slides under the water until his head is submerged, then slowly sits up. His arms are covered in hair like his chest, dark and matted from the water, when he skims large hands over his hair to wipe away excess water. Then he stands up, back to the camera in a clearly calculated move to tease the viewers with a glimpse of the plug in his ass. 

 

“No fucking way.” Stiles isn't looking at the silver gem flashing against Delta's ass as he steps into the bathmat. Instead, he's looking at a the black triskelion tattooed on the middle of Delta's back. He's seen that tattoo before, recently.

 

There's no way it's a common enough design that two people would end up with it in the same location, without any other tattoos. Stiles squints at his comm screen for a second before sitting back in his seat. 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

A thrill runs through Stiles when Derek Hale turns around and wraps a fluffy towel around his waist. His skin is flushed from the hot bath and it's obvious he still has a hard-on beneath that towel. 

 

“Okay, I'll be right back.” He smiles at the camera, eyes downcast and eyelashes thick, just before the feed switches from the bathroom to a bedroom. 

 

It looks  _ a lot _ like the ones here at the Academy. The walls are light grey and the headboard of the bed is the exact same slatted wooden kind Stiles has behind him. The camera's view doesn't show anything personal about Derek's room. There aren't even any clothes piled on the floor or a tablet on his bedside table. 

 

Stiles cannot believe what he's seeing. Derek Hale, the oldest person in Stiles’ class at the Academy, and resident (smolderingly hot) jerkface, is currently unknotting his towel and dropping it to the floor. He's getting on a bed, knee walking until he's in the middle of it. 

 

“I really like this plug. I like how it feels when I wear it for a couple hours. I get so turned on, and feel just full enough.” Derek sighs, sinking so his thighs part further. 

 

He reaches back and does something with the plug causing him to let out a caught little moan. “I've been so good. Can I please come?” 

 

Stiles feels his face heat up, so turned on, and feeling a little like a voyeur. He is pretty sure if Derek knew Stiles was watching that Derek would be threatening to tear his head off. Stiles reaches down and slips his hand in his boxers anyway, giving himself a few tugs to relieve the sudden need that has bloomed. He and Derek have butted heads a lot since they started Starfleet and Stiles has had plenty of hate-sex fueled fantasies, but seeing this very real peek at Derek's intimate side—at this soft and sweet side—is a whole new frontier. It's one Stiles knows he's going to be coming back to time and again. 

He reads the deluge of new messages telling Derek to please show them. One of the viewers demands Derek get on all fours and rut against a pillow so they can watch.

 

Stiles types his own message in, caught up in the moment. 

 

_ StarFox: show me, baby. Show me how bad you want to come. _

 

He lets out a hysterical laugh, because he could swear Derek’s eyes widen fractionally before he groans and flips around so his back is to the camera again. Derek leans and braces one hand on the bed while reaching back to gently ease the plug out. 

 

Stiles can't help watching, thinking about it. If this is what Derek does in his free time, what else does he do. Does he ever wear the plug during class? Has Stiles ever sat next to him, unaware, while Derek was trying not to squirm on a piece of silicone? 

 

Did Derek recognize his screen name and assume it was Stiles?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the back in...October, I think? It was originally going to be a much longer thing (where the Starfleet Academy came into play), but I ended up starting a whole other camboy!Derek fic that is definitely going to be long (I already have 5k of it written). I hope ya'll enjoy this even though it isn't as long as it could have been. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
